His Name
by MissMac
Summary: He only wants her to remember his name, she only wants him to make her feel complete. One-Shot, Adult Situations, sess/kag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Warnings: Thank you for taking interest in this little experiment. I would like to warn you that this story contains adult situations. If you are uncomfortable with lemons, please still enjoy this story; just skip the section that is between the double bars. I wanted to try to write a lemon before a situation called for it in either of my other stories (shameless plug--check 'em out in my profile!). This is also my first one-shot. I would adore feedback so that I can improve. Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falling.

That was all that happened in her dreams for the past months. No light, no sound, no comfort, no love, only darkness and pain. She didn't know where she was falling from, but she always knew where she landed, in the well. This night was no different. There was only black, but that didn't prevent her from knowing exactly when she would meet the hard ground, when the pain would start.

Kagome's eyes rapidly opened as a sharp gasp came from her lips. The moonlight shone through the open curtains, revealing the light gleam of sweat covering her body. She lay on her bed with the sheets scattered. Her muscles were rigid with the belief that the experienced had been real and not just a dream.

But had it only been a dream?

She brought her shaking hands up to rub away the tears that had fallen during her sleep, and to wipe the new ones that began to fall. She tried to concentrate on her breathing instead of her pounding heart. Kagome turned to lie on her left side and stare out the open window at the full moon. She gripped the sheets tight around her and ignored the feeling of emptiness that followed the dream. As a distraction, she let her mind wander back to the day that had haunted her for almost eight months.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eight months ago…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was in pain. Her pain was not the type you could describe, the only way to understand it was to experience it. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, and she wanted to die. She would do anything to take the pain that was running through her body away. She voiced the one word that flashed through her hazy mind.

"Help." Her speech was muffled because of the ground that lay beneath her. Turning her head, Kagome gave speech another try. "HELP!" A scream of pain followed. She fought to remain conscious naming off everyone that mattered to her. 'Mama…Souta…Gramps…Buyo…Eri…Yuka…Ayumi…Hojo…'

When Kagome's mother heard her daughter's scream of pain she braced herself for the worst. Running to the well house the worried mother opened the door. Getting to the edge of the well, she looked down and almost lost the miso she had been eating.

Her daughter, her baby, was lying face down on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Her leg was definitely broken, but the extent of Kagome's injuries could not be seen. "Kagome, Mom is here, don't move!" Kagome's mother began to climb down the ladder as she shouted, "Souta call the ambulance and find Grandpa!

"Mama…i…t…hu…r…ts…" Kagome once again found herself consumed in darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling today, Kagome-Chan?" Kagome looked up at the voice. Wearing her standard nurse uniform, a young woman by the name of Nagano Kaori knocked on the door to Kagome's hospital room and entered.

"Better than yesterday. Is my mother here yet, Nagano-San?" The past two weeks had been hell. She vaguely remembered waking up in intense pain and hearing her mother's voice. But her head was still a little fuzzy. Kagome had so many questions, and she was ready to get some answers. The most prominent being when was she going to remember the last five years of her life.

"Yes, she's waiting in the hall. As soon as I'm finished she will be let in." Kaori worked quickly to check Kagome's medicines and to make sure the bandages didn't need to be changed. "One last thing, Kagome-chan." Kaori wanted to make this as easy for Kagome as possible and just allowed her to say what she'd already memorized.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. My last memory is of my cat Buyo and the well house on the grounds of the Shrine. I am recovering from a severe head trauma and will try to remember anything from the past five years of my life. I am now twenty years old." When she was done Kaori left Kagome with a nod and a smile. Before the door could close, Kagome's mother entered. Rushing over to give Kagome a gentle hug, she said, "How are you feeling today, dear?"

"Like I fell twenty feet into a dry well." Kagome wanted to keep her spirits up and believed that everything happened for a reason. 'I wish I could remember, for Mama.'

Kagome's mother gave a sad chuckle and sat in the chair that was also her makeshift bed. "Kagome, do you remember anything yet? Anything," Her voice dropped to a whisper as she continued, "about your travels in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha?"

"Nope. But the doctors said that I shouldn't force myself." To be honest, deep down Kagome didn't want to believe that she was a time traveling miko.

"The doctors also said that you should bring me things that would spark a memory." Kagome's mother didn't know what to bring. She had nothing from the Feudal Era, and Kagome's friends from the present time weren't a big part of her life the past five years.

"Mom?" Kagome's mother took in her daughter's appearance before she responded. Kagome had a cast covering the lower part of her right leg and her right arm was in a sling to support her dislocated shoulder. Her face was still bruised and her head was wrapped in gauze to keep infection out of the gash near her temple.

Grabbing Kagome's left hand in both of her own, she said, "Yes, dear?"

"Do you know if I'm even…uh…a…ya know…have I ever…had…sex?" She continued at her mother's horrified look. "I mean I don't even know if I've ever even kissed a guy, or gone on a date. That's what girls my age want to do, right? Because I feel like a fifteen year old still, but everyone tells me I'm twenty. And how do you know that I time traveled? Maybe I just made it up?" Kagome didn't know when she started crying or when her mother joined her, but she wanted it to stop. She had to be strong, for her family's sake.

"It will be okay, Kagome. Hopefully you will remember something in the next couple of weeks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was almost a year ago, and I still don't remember anything." Kagome quietly said to the darkness. Rehab was a long ongoing process, both physically and mentally. She rolled over and thought about how hard adjusting to life as a twenty year old was. 'I did something that should have been done in five years, over a few months.' She felt her leg start to ache. 'Damn, thing.' Looking at the alarm clock on the night stand, the bright red light stung her eyes. It read '12:44'. Kagome sat up while swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Slightly limping into the bathroom, Kagome started the shower. Taking off her sweat covered pajamas; she jumped in the shower and began her stretches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat down on the couch in a robe and began her midnight routine. Her only escape from the realities of life came from the shows that were on television. Flipping through channels had become a game for Kagome. She would watch one channel; go up ten channels, then watch whatever show came on. Landing on a talk show, Kagome readjusted her position to stretch her sore leg out. The late night host had just mentioned a famous author's name and the crowd had let out a series of cheers. "If I remember my Feudal years, I should write a book…" Kagome readjusted once more, this time stretching her arms above her head. A commercial came on so Kagome stood to make herself a snack. The TV caught her attention before she could leave. It was a preview for an upcoming action movie. The lead character was a ninja and carried with him a large sword. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the sword. 'It seems so familiar, but not…' Needing to take a walk to get the sudden kink out of her leg, Kagome went to her bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Throwing on her socks and shoes, Kagome grabbed the keys to her apartment and locked the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets were littered with young people enjoying the weekend nightlife. Heading towards the park Kagome tried to focus her mind on the sword that her mother had told her about. "Tetsuaiga." She whispered it to make it seem more real.

"What did you say?" Kagome whipped her head around. A tall man with platinum hair and unusual eyes stood staring at her. He wore a simple pair of dark wash jeans with a light blue dress shirt. 'How did he hear me?'

"Were you talking to me?" 'Maybe his name sounds like Tetsuaiga. Yeah his name is probably Tetsuya or something…'

"Would you happen to be a relative of Higurashi Kagome?" The platinum haired man had taken a step closer to her, and she felt her body heat at his closeness.

"Actually I _am_ Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you, um, sorry I didn't catch your name." 'Wow, what are the chances that an attractive guy is looking for me after midnight in the park! Maybe he will take me on my first date…that I would remember.' Looking into his golden eyes, she could see him thinking over his answer carefully.

"You know my name." When he didn't see recognition in her eyes, he growled to himself. Taking her hand in his, he silently led her into the middle of the park.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the time had finally come. He had waited many centuries to right his wrong against Kagome. And when he heard a feminine voice muttering the name of Inuyasha's sword his hopes jumped. Seeing who had spoken, he felt his body become warm. He knew it was her. Yet, it wasn't. She didn't look different from when he had last seen her, but she seemed to be…lost. He could see it in the way she looked at him. And in the way she spoke to him.

"Where are you taking me? I can scream really loud, so don't even think of doing anything funny." Kagome was remaining calm until absolutely necessary.

"You know I do nothing that is considered _funny_. And I have heard you scream." Sesshomaru did not like this game she was playing. 'She acts as if she does not remember me.' He turned so that he could look at her face as he spoke again. "Kagome, did you forget me?"

She was frozen by his gaze. His smooth voice was causing her body to react in strange ways that she did not understand. 'Is this lust?' Kagome felt her body heating again and looked at their still joined hands.

"No, I'm sorry. I must have met you within the last five years. I had a…accident. I don't know how I got there but a few months ago I woke up at the bottom of a dry well. I had severe head trauma so I don't remember the last five years of my life. Which is kinda a good thing cause I don't think I want to remember my adventures in the pa…" She stopped midsentence with her mouth open. She looked up into the eyes of her nameless companion when she felt him let go of her hand. He brought his left hand up to trace the scar on her temple, while his right started to trail up her left arm.

"Yes, we met in _that_ time. I was young, and foolish. I reacted to you then the only was that I found necessary but I have changed. I can help you regain you memories. I will show you." He brought his lips to her open mouth, his hands coming to rest at her neck and her cheek. His lips began to slowly move against hers, asking, begging, for her to respond.

Kagome felt her stomach do a tiny flip when his lips met hers. She had no idea how what she was supposed to do, so she just stood there with her eyes clenched and mouth open. 'This shouldn't feel this…right...should it?' Kagome finally made a move. Placing her hands against his chest, she gently pushed him away and took a step back. "I would rather you just told me instead of showing me. And I still don't know your name."

Sesshomaru did not enjoy that outcome. "I will not tell you my name because you already know it. You must remember on your own." Sesshomaru once again grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the almost deserted park. 'I am so close to her, yet she will not let me have her again. This is my own hell.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't remember your name. That is how this whole head trauma thing works." Kagome was getting annoyed, but remained calm seeing as this man was the closest thing to her missing past. Her companion just stared at her sipping his coffee. This was the fifth time they had met at her apartment over the last week, but this was the first time it was at night. She had been just getting into bed when he knocked on her door. Sesshomaru had approved of her outfit choice when she had opened the door in her pajama shorts and tank top. Kagome still had not remembered anything and was determined that tonight she would have a memory come back to her. "Fine. If you won't tell me your name, why don't you tell me how we knew each other? So far all you've done is stare at me all stoically." Kagome also took a sip of her coffee.

"Intimately." His one word answer sent the coffee flying out of Kagome's mouth and onto his dark green shirt. He stood, for appearances, as the hot liquid soaked its way into the fabric. She grabbed some napkins and jumped up as well, wincing as a pain shot through her leg. This small action did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Oh Kami! I am so sorry! I guess I'm kinda a little accident prone sometimes!" Kagome began dabbing Sesshomaru's shirt where the projectile coffee had landed.

"It is no trouble. I will simply need to dry this shirt." He unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off. Kagome watched every movement that that he made. Her attraction to him had grown each time they had met.

"I'll just go throw this in the dryer then." Kagome put her hand on the shirt but he wouldn't let her take it from him. "Look, you might remember us being, _intimate_, but I don't. So you can't just walk around with out a shirt on!" 'Cause my crazy hormones are not in check this week.' She released her hold on his shirt.

"Your leg hurt when you stood quickly." Kagome seemed to understand the question in his statement. He guided her to sit on her couch, while he sat on a low table in front of her.

"My leg was broken in the _incident_. They ended up putting a pin in it. It's still pretty recent, so it hurts sometimes." Kagome absentmindedly rubbed her weakened leg. Sesshomaru put his hand over hers. She looked from his face to their hands.

He leaned in and whispered in here ear, "I want to see all of the scars I caused you." Sesshomaru nibbled lightly on her earlobe before trailing kisses down her jaw line. The hand that was holding Kagome's leg slowly began to move upwards. His hand came to rest on her upper leg, his thumb stroking her inner thigh. This night felt different for them both, it was as if their bodies would explode from tension if it wasn't released in a productive way.

Kagome didn't know if she had ever had sex or not, but at that moment, with this stranger from her past, it felt right. It felt like she had been in this same situation with him before. His mouth came to rest over hers and this time she just let him show her. The time for talk was over.

His lips slightly parted and she felt his smooth tongue run across her lips. She followed his example and also parted her lips. Sesshomaru slowly slid the tip of his tongue across hers. His other hand was threaded into her soft black hair, ready to deepen their kiss when she was ready. Her arms where wrapped around his neck, fingers sliding through his sleek hair. He knelt in front of her and his kiss became more passionate. His hand started its path upwards again and his fingers left teasing trails on her stomach. The flipping in Kagome's stomach turned into something more animalistic.

The only sound that was heard was their heaving breathing. Kagome was a little embarrassed over the way she just acted. She timidly looked at the man kneeling in front of her. Sesshomaru hadn't taken his hands off of Kagome, but was content to stay in a lover's embrace. Her dazed voice brought him crashing back to reality.

"How did you cause my scars?" Kagome felt indescribable feelings for the unnamed man; they felt like they had been building for years, and not just a week. Sesshomaru's voice was just as dazed.

"You traveled with my brother in Feudal Japan. It bothered me that he received everything without putting any effort forward. After learning I couldn't take his sword, I changed my sights to something…purer." He looked at Kagome straight in her eyes. 'I want her to remember.'

"What does this have to do with me?" Kagome wanted to remember. At this moment, in his arms, she wanted to remember.

"I had to find a way to take something that my brother could never have. It was a game of sorts to me, a goal if you will." His lips hovered over hers. "_You _were the game. I wanted you, your innocence."

Kagome withdrew her hands as if burned and she choked back a sob. "I refused you?"

"At first, but then I became too much for you."

"Stop it! I don't want to know!" Kagome was angry at him, and at her self. 'There is no way I would sleep with him without loving him…but I was on my way to it just a moment ago…'

"Kagome, I would never force a woman. It was a slow process, but after a year of my efforts, your opinion of me had changed. I had changed." Kagome looked over his features. His handsome face, which looked as if it couldn't tell a lie, and his toned torso, which her body wanted to mold itself to, both screamed out to her. "You changed me. I wanted not only your innocence, but also your thoughts, your devotion…your love." He paused in his story telling to lay kisses along her neck and right shoulder. He paused with his mouth along her shoulder and his voice turned cold. "And it disgusted me." His hands moved to her hands and he placed them on his shoulders, he then lifted her with ease.

"What are you doing? Put me down you bastard!" Realization over her current situation hit Kagome. He stood and started walking them to her bedroom. 'Oh Kami! What is he going to do to me?'

His cold, bitter voice did not ease the situation. "You were a sign of my weakness. After I took your innocence, I planned your death to follow." Kagome struggled against him. Kicking, biting and hitting him everywhere."

"HELP ME! I'M GOING TO BE RAPED!" Kagome suddenly was set gently on her bed. She grabbed the phone and tried to run to the bathroom. Her leg locked and she ending up falling to the floor. She started crawling away in any direction. Her weakened leg then began to cramp. "FUCK!" The pain momentarily distracted her, but when Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist she was focused. He once again set her on the bed.

"Please, Kagome. Let me finish. Sit. I already told you that I do not force women." The pain in her leg had caused involuntary tears to fall. Sesshomaru wiped them away and gently massaged her leg with his free hand.

The only thing that Kagome managed to say before he continued with his story was, "What?"

"I couldn't do it Kagome. I couldn't kill you, or let any other kill you. You had told me the way that you passed through time, and I saw that as the only option. After we rutted, the feelings only grew. Your miko powers were leaving you slowly and I only had a short time to get you to the well." Kagome was letting this all sink in, and loved the feeling of him massaging her cramp away. "I wanted to keep you; I wanted to hold you forever. I knew that I was making a mistake, but it needed to be done. I dropped you into the well and suffered the next centuries paying for it." He stopped massaging her leg and kissed her knee. He crawled up her body and gently pushed her back onto the bed, his leg setting in between her thighs. The action caused the tension in Kagome's stomach to return.

"But if I made it back to this time, why was I so injured?"

"I was hoping you would have the answer to that." Sesshomaru leaned back. "Kagome, I will not force you, but I believe our rutting will reawaken your memories."

"That statement is in no way a ploy to fuck me is it?" Although Kagome was being serious, Sesshomaru just had to let out a chuckle.

"I believe that your subconscious has suppressed any memories associate with our previous relationship. That would include our _past_ together." He was practically purring as he spoke. Kagome had a slight blush to her cheeks as she sat up to kiss his cheek.

"In less than twenty minutes, you have made me go from aroused, to confused, to angry, to terrified, to sympathetic and then back to aroused. No wonder I'm in love with you." That one statement hung in the air before either of them realized she had said it. Kagome spoke to break the tension, "I don't even know your name and I'm in love with you."

"I said that you must remember it." Sesshomaru wanted to hear his name come from her lips once more.

"Shouldn't you be undressing me now?" Kagome was becoming impatient. Sesshomaru took that as a sign that tonight, his love would start to regain her memories. And when that happened, he would be able to drop his human appearance, and be as she once remembered. Claws and all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Sesshomaru less than a minute to relieve both himself and Kagome of their clothing. He returned to kneeling in between his lover's legs. He remembered the first time she had been embarrassed about sex, and now was going to be no different. She hadn't met his eyes since they had both lost their clothing. Sesshomaru distracted her with kisses while his hand started to move higher and higher up her inner thigh. Kagome let out a surprised gasp when she felt his finger enter her. The gasp turned into a breathy moan as his finger moved in and out of her. Getting bold Sesshomaru moved his mouth to her breast. Kagome was trying to focus on the feelings he was creating in hopes that it would spark a memory. Her eyes closed as another finger entered her, preparing her, and her hips slightly came off the mattress. Smirking at his loves innocent reactions, Sesshomaru gave her other breast attention. Kagome gripped at the bed sheets when his thumb started teasing her clit. Her hips were pushing against his hand to feel more…of something. Sesshomaru was now becoming impatient and changed his rhythm. Kagome cried out as his fingers moved faster, deeper. The tension inside of her was on the verge of being painful; she gripped the sheets harder, trying to remember his name. She needed to remember his name. Sesshomaru wanted her, to be inside of her, to be able to love her…he wanted her to remember his name.

Kagome threw her head back and screamed as the tension released inside of her. The feeling was new, but felt old at the same time.

"It feels like we've done this before." Kagome managed to pant out as she felt him withdraw his hand from between her legs. Sesshomaru kissed her before he held her eyes with his own and answered.

"Because we have." Sesshomaru positioned himself at Kagome's entrance. He felt her body tense in reaction. He repeated the words he had told her the first time, as she obviously did not remember them. "It will hurt worse if you do not relax." Supporting himself with his hands, he used his knees to spread her thighs once more before he joined with her for the second time in their lives. Wrapping her legs around him, he eased himself inside of her and waited.

Kagome had not expected the feeling of completeness that was accompanying her love making. She listened to her body and titled her hips, moaning at the friction movement caused. Sesshomaru took that as his signal to start moving. Setting pace, his hands worshipped any piece of Kagome's skin they could find. Kagome's moans grew in volume and encouraged him to move faster. Sesshomaru watched Kagome's face as she concentrated on every different movement, as if memorizing them. He brought his mouth to hers and gently kissed her, as he once again sped up his thrusts feeling Kagome nearing her release. Her panting turned loud and unintelligible. He only wanted to hear one thing pass her lips, his name. Sesshomaru gritted out, "You have to remember my name."

Kagome was enjoying the feeling of her oncoming orgasm when he spoke. Looking him in the eyes she tried to remember anything about him. 'What if he was lying?' Oh Kami, what have I done?'

"I can't, damn it, I can't." Kagome felt the spring snap and cried out once again as she gripped her lover's shoulders. Sesshomaru continued to moving inside of Kagome until he followed her into ecstasy, saying her name.

Kagome felt when Sesshomaru's seed coated her womb and she heard as he called her name. The silence hung in the air as he pulled himself out of her and lay on his back next to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rolled onto her left side and slightly cringed as her muscles protested the movement. He wrapped a blanket around them as he kissed the scar on her temple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first night in half a year, Kagome slept peacefully. Where there once had been darkness, there was now light. Where there had been silence, vivid sounds filled her ears. Where there once had been no comfort, there was now a strong pair of arms. Where once there was only darkness and pain, love filled her entire body. The last thing in her dream that Kagome remembered was a name whispered in her ears. _His_ name.

Kagome opened her eyes and looking right into the eyes of her love. His silky voice washed over her.

"Good morning, Kagome." He once again kissed her scar. "I will never allow another scar to grace your perfect body." Sesshomaru mustered up his courage and said the one thing he had dreading saying his entire life, but she was worth it. "Kagome, I think I love you."

Kagome never knew that words could make you feel so…complete. 'No wonder he wanted me to remember his name. Well, here goes!'

"I think I love you too…Naraku."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was beyond angry. When he finally made it into work, he was still not over the previous nights _developments_. Kagome was the only thing that clouded his mind. More so the cursed name she had muttered, the name she had thought was his. Sesshomaru tucked his crimson button down shirt into his black jeans as he made his way into the building. He noticed the waitresses flirting with the club bouncers as everyone prepared for a long night of grabby men, underdressed women, and American tourists. 'How atrocious.' Sesshomaru tied his long platinum hair at the base of his skull as a man he recognized waltzed over to him.

"Damn, you look a mess. Must be woman troubles." The black haired man leaned his back against the bar, opposite of where Sesshomaru had started setting out the clean glasses. "Alright, let me guess." He surveyed the waitresses that were on duty for the night. Most of them wore the club's standard outfit of a modernized version of a geisha's kimono. The top was modest, with the sleeves looking like the traditional belled ones of ancient Japanese wear, but the hem of the dress stopped only at mid thigh. When his brown eyes landed on the newest waitress at the club, the young man spun around to face Sesshomaru. "Oh man, you didn't screw Takara did you? I warned ya about fuckin the new girls. I hope that ya kicked Keda-San's ass when he brought it up! So how was she? She looks like she's a wild one, young too. Damn, you got it all don't ya?" Sesshomaru was trying to concentrate on anything besides Kagome, so the young man's rants were welcomed.

"Ryota, I leave the _breaking in_ to you. You have no need to know of my business." Ryota had been the only reason that Sesshomaru worked as a bartender at the club called Aozora. The boy was the last living descendant of Rin, and Sesshomaru had vowed to protect any of her bloodline. He floated in and out of their lives, and the ones that he came to know personally never discovered his past. Sesshomaru was sure to keep it that way.

"So it is woman troubles. C'mon, Maru, you can let me in on what and who ya do outside of Aozora! Kami knows I tell ya more about my sex life than you need to know." Ryota pushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes as he sat on a barstool. He had always wondered how the man before him spent his time away from the club.

Sesshomaru placed his hands onto the bar and looked into the eyes that were a mirror image of his once human child. Thinking of Rin reminded him of the reason he was angry when he arrived minutes earlier. Speaking through a clenched jaw Sesshomaru slowly responded, "My troubles are irrelevant."

Ryota shrugged his shoulders as he stood. "Well, at least tell me the girl's name so I stay the hell away from her. I don't want you to kick my ass…again." Smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in his yellow shirt, Ryota prepared to leave when the normally silent man spoke.

"Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru turned around to signify that the conversation was over, but of course that never worked for Ryota.

Jumping up onto the bar and sliding his legs over, Ryota came to stand next to Sesshomaru. "Damn. Little thing musta gotten you good if ya remember her name."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pictured Kagome as he responded, "Irony was always an enemy of mine."

"Huh?" Ryota scrunched his eyes and cocked his head to the side. 'Crazy bastard. Thank Kami he's good looking. He could never get a woman with just his crazy hard ass personality.'

"Tell me, what do you know about head trauma?" Sesshomaru decided he needed to start somewhere. Since the option of going on a killing spree would cause a minor set back, he needed to get Kagome to remember him another way.

Ryota remained extremely confused. "What the hell are you talking about? What head trauma?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was nervously pacing the length of her apartment when there was a knock at the door. 'It's been 5 weeks since he ran outta here. It's not my fault that he's all pissed. It's his damn fault for throwing me down the damn well!' Putting on her best angry face, Kagome moved to the door expecting to see her newly discovered lover, as it was past one in the morning.

Kagome opened the door and turned her back to her late night visitor. She crossed her arms as she addressed him over her shoulder. "It's about damn time you show up! Two weeks! What kind of lover are you?" Waiting for an answer, followed by massive apologizing and flowers, Kagome held her ground.

Silence.

'Don't turn around, he needs to suck it up and be a man.' Kagome started to tap her fingers on her upper arm with impatience. "Listen YOU! It is your fault that I can't remember you. So, unless you are here to tell me your name, make up for the ridiculous hissy fit that you threw _that_ night and you are ready to have a meaningful, loving relationship I suggest you walk away before I turn around." Kagome was proud of herself. She may not remember anything new, besides the fact that her gentleman caller's name was definitely not Naraku, but that didn't mean she was going to play his little games.

Again, silence.

Kagome turned around, ready to give him an earful, when she stopped dead in her tracks. There were no flowers, no chocolate, no apology, and no man. Her doorway stood empty. 'He left! What. A. Jerk!' Kagome poked her head out of her door and looked both ways down the hallway. She whispered into the dim hallway, "Hello? Crazy guy from the Feudal Era?" Kagome took a step forward and hit her foot on something soft. Looking down she saw a stuffed animal that looked like a polar bear. Straining her eyes in the low light, she saw that it was a stuffed white dog that had one arm removed. "What the hell? He ripped its arm off! What kind of psycho did I get involved with?" Kagome quickly backed into her apartment, cradling the toy to her chest. After securing the lock, she leaned her back against the closed door and looked down at the destroyed toy that was about the size of Buyo. 'Maybe he was going to say sorry.' Kagome slid her back down the length of the door until her body came in contact with the hard floor. Crossing her legs, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Concentrating on the feelings the strange man caused in her, she yearned to know his name, to know anything. Her mind supplied an image of a huge dog with only three legs, acidic drool falling from his massive jaws and melting the surrounding trees. Snapping her eyes opened she focused on the toy in her lap. "A memory?" Kagome's leg started to cramp from being folded and stood, using the door frame to balance herself while she waited for her leg to cooperate. Remembering the way he had massaged the pain away, Kagome's heart began to ache. Standing up straight and wiping the tears that begged to be released, Kagome steeled her resolve. "Not gunna cry over him anymore. I don't need him, or my memories." Kagome walked over to her bed and lay down. Cuddling up to the only physical thing she had to prove her love was real Kagome drifted into a light sleep with the little white stuffed dog safely in her arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stood outside of Kagome's door with his forehead resting against the cool wood. His open palms lay on the door, as if he was the reason the door was still standing. A sad smile was set on his lips from hearing Kagome's words. 'Her memories are returning. But at what price?' Although he was contented to stay near Kagome's apartment, he had another stop to make before returning home for the night. Sesshomaru pulled his body away from the door and became lost in his thoughts. 'If only she hadn't lost her memories. Such a nuisance.' Sesshomaru ignored the distractions as he stepped out of the apartment complex.

Setting a brisk pace, he reached his destination within the hour. Letting his human guise fall, he welcomed the familiar hum that accompanied his heightened senses. Sesshomaru flexed his now clawed fingertips as he let poison drip onto the sidewalk, causing it to melt instantly. Putting a smirk on his face, Sesshomaru jumped the length of the stairs in front of him. Landing, his footsteps made no sound as he walked with all the grace a Feudal Lord should possess towards the building that housed his goal. Sliding the door open, he bent slightly to avoid his head coming into contact with the wooden frame. He stood in front of the dry well and pictured his younger self, nearly in the exact position. Crouching, he thrust his hand through the floor boards and into the moist ground. Feeling the familiar wooden box, he secured his grip onto the handle. The large box easily unearthed with a sharp pull and Sesshomaru melted the ancient lock protecting the priceless items. He opened the box, acknowledging the contents.

"It has been long, Tetsuaiga, Tenseiga."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked though the deserted club doors two days later carrying a heavy box, ready to follow through with the next stage of his plans. Unexpectedly, Ryota was waiting for him, his brown eyes holding a child-like gleam to them. 'Rin's eyes.' Sesshomaru noted to himself.

"So how did task one of "Operation: Restore Hottie's Memories" go? Anything?" Ryota had asked everyone he knew what to do when someone suffered from amnesia and passed that information on to Sesshomaru with the hopes of helping. "Did she remember the three legged puppy you gave her when you guys first met?"

Sesshomaru set the box onto one of the cleared tables and turned to the hopeful face of Ryota. "She may have. I did not speak with her."

Without missing a beat Ryota asked, "So she didn't let ya fuck her then? Did you ever think that maybe her memories would come back if you _did_ fuck her?"

"That did not work." Sesshomaru tensed in anger as he remembered the morning after he had, once again, claimed her as his.

"You actually tried that." At Sesshomaru's murderous look Ryota slightly backed off. "Damn. This girl really got to you. What's so special 'bout her?" Ryota pictured the perfect woman in his mind and wondered if he would go to the lengths that Sesshomaru was just for her.

Sesshomaru focused on his breathing to calm his rising anger. 'I have waited centuries to be with her because of my errors. She will see that I will right the wrongs.' Opening the box and removing the contents, Sesshomaru pictured how beautiful Kagome was going to look when she finally said his name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slid into the shadows next in the hall when she heard footsteps in front of her walking towards her apartment door. She felt like she was on an amusement park ride from the way her stomach was jumping around. 'Kami, I am finally going to see him again! About damn time!' When the footsteps stopped, she held her breath and waited for the mystery person to knock on her door. Her patience paid off this time, and when she heard the knock she jumped out from the shadows.

Sesshomaru turned just as Kagome was about to tackle him. He stopped her movements with his hands on her shoulders and kept her away from his body.

"What took you so long?" Kagome was torn between wanting to love him and wanting to hate him.

"I am the one who has waited centuries for you. I believe a few days are nothing in comparison." The hallway was filled with tension.

"What the hell! What are you, my gift from the Kami?" Kagome was proud of herself for not sounding as childish as she could have. Looking him straight in his eyes, she challenged him, dared him, to make the situation worse.

"Kagome, you have to remember, tonight. Come." Sesshomaru released her shoulders and instead reached for her hand. When she pulled away, his shock was clearly written across his face.

"No. I don't want to remember you!" Kagome sighed when she noticed his clenched hands and rigid pose. Reaching her hands out, she laced her fingers with his and softened her voice. "Please, you don't understand what you've put me through. If this is how you treat me after five hundred years away from me, I don't think that I want to know what you treated me like before." As an afterthought she added, "Especially after what you did to me."

"Kagome." He couldn't say anymore, he didn't know what to say to make her understand. There was only so much one could say when in this situation.

"I meant what I said, I don't want to remember." Kagome noticed the immediate change in him once again. He dropped his hold on her hand and strode away without even a word. Kagome did not move after him but whispered over her shoulder, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to love you." Her words hung on the air in the deserted hallway as she opened the door and entered into her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found Kagome mindlessly filling a shopping basket with groceries. She didn't know what being "dumped" felt like, but the feelings she was experience definitely seemed like heartbreak. 'Maybe I should go home and talk to Momma. She might know more about this man.' "Damn jerk! This is all his fault!" Kagome pushed down the bag of rice she was holding vigorously as she finished her thoughts out loud.

"I don't know who 'he' is, but I am damn sure it _is_ his fault." Kagome turned to see who had spoken to her, and found a handsome young man giving her a sly smile. Blushing when she realized what had just happened Kagome looked back down to the bags of rice and gave a small laugh. Before she could say anything, the young man spoke again. "I can see that you are in a "vengeful ex-girlfriend" stage and need to vent. Lets go get some lunch and you can tell me all about it. Sound good?"

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't even know you." He grabbed her hand started to pull her towards a tiny noodle house.

"Just call me Ryota-kun. It's a wonderful idea, I thought of it." Ryota was jumping on the inside at his luck of stumbling upon a hot chick on the rebound of a bad break up. 'I knew that today was a good day.' When he felt her resistance to move, he stopped and looked at her.

Kagome did not like where this was heading. The last time that she had allowed a strange man to lead her to Kami knows where, it ended up being a bad idea. Kagome looked at his face again and felt a stab of recognition in her gut. "_Have_ we met before?"

Ryota scanned his mental black book to see if he had already played this field. Feeling pretty confident, he, intelligently, responded. "Nope."

"Oh, sorry. I had a…oh, never mind. Forget it." Kagome did not feel like going into her life's details with this notably handsome man.

"Forgotten. Shall we dine?" Ryota flashed Kagome his winning smile and steered her towards the noodle stand once again. "Does a pretty little thing like you have a name? Or should I just call you an angel?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes at the lame lines Ryota was sprouting out. When she focused back on him, a face and name flashed across her mind.

"Rin."

"Well what a small island. My mother's name is Rin. It's been in my family for years!" Ryota was shocked. 'Wow. Didn't have to lie this time. This one might be "the one".'

"No that's not my name. Sorry. My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh. Shit." Ryota's stomach seemed to drop to the ground. 'Oh. Shit. Oh. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm going to die.' "Heh, well that's a nice name too. But I just remembered that…uh…I can't be here. It was nice to meet you Kagome." Ryota made his retreat without any regard for looking good. He knew that Kagome was definitely off the market, even if she didn't know it.

"Hey! Get back here! HEY!" Kagome pursued the handsome young man through the streets, hoping that her leg would hold until she caught him. "Ryota! I'm not crazy I swear!"

When Kagome rounded the next corner, a stabbing pain hit her chest as she nearly collapsed. Leaning against a building and closing her eyes, all she could do was try to breath.

As her eyes were closed an image of her mystery lover walking away from her with a young girl, both of them dressed in Feudal Era clothing came to her mind's eye. In her mind she could here a masculine voice say, "Rin. Come."

'That's his voice!' Kagome was thrilled to be having this memory, she only hoped that this little girl would say his name in return.

In a sing-song voice the little girl seemed to whisper the next words only for Kagome to hear inside her mind. "Hai Lord S—"

Trying to stay conscious Kagome struggled with every part of her being for the memory not to stop.

"I'm so close! I almost heard His name!" Kagome screamed without even realizing it, drawing the much needed attention to herself before her body and mind slowly slipped away from her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

'Damnit. I'm in a hospital again.' Kagome rolled a bit to peek open an eye and was extremely surprised to see that she was _not_ in a hospital, but in her own bed.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Blindly reaching for her phone to stop the most annoying beep, Kagome answered without looking at who was calling.

"Moshi Moshi, Kagome here."

A few seconds of silence followed before, "Wrong number" and a _click_.

"Thanks for the wake up call, jerk!" Kagome sat up, and couldn't help but stare at the very out of place objects in her bedroom. At the foot of her bed sat the two fangs of long ago.

"Swords?" Slowly pulling off the covers and crawling to the edge of the bed, Kagome couldn't deny the pangs of familiarity coming at her. In a trance she reached for one fang with each hand, took hold of both and closed her eyes.

With a jolt the veil lifted and Kagome's mind cleared. Everything had come back to her just as soon as it had gone. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered, not just his name, but everything.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe HIM!" Kagome grabbed the phone and re-dialed the number that had called her. It was no surprise that it was His voice that answered.

"_You have remembered."_ Even his voice sickened her, when it had once made her swoon.

"Yes. I have remembered EVERTHING! That story you told me weeks ago was not entirely truthful! You had me weeks before you threw me down the well, the only reason my miko powers were leaving me was the baby! You only wanted rid of me because the baby I was carrying. OUR BABY!" Kagome was unleashing years of rage she didn't know she had.

"_It would not have survived. Hanyou are very difficult to bring into the world. I was incorrect to think that you would have made it to this time through the well safely to deliver. I apologize"_

"Stop the lies! I had just told you and you said you wanted nothing to do with it and I should destroy it. When I refused you knocked me out, didn't you? Threw me down the well to be rid of me and the "_thing" _growing inside me! I hate you!" Kagome screamed her pain as she hung up the phone and collapsed in tears on the floor. She cried for everything she could think of, but she mostly cried for one thing.

'Sesshomaru'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All done. And yup. He didn't get to hear her say his name…whoopsy. Sorry it took so long but no ending seemed quite right. Let the hate mail, pitch forks and the like commence. Might be a continuation in the future…always a possibility…


End file.
